onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hierro
Hierro is a crime organization, and the dominant member of the Dark Syndicate. It was founded and lead by the automaton, Zero. Operations As the presiding member of the Dark Syndicate, Hierro demands recurring tribtue from all member organizations, and pirates under its umbrella. In addition to the money it gains from rackteering, lower ranking memebers of the organization are often rented out as mercenaries or bounty hunters, or work as pirates, getting more income. In addition to its illegal operations, the Syndicate also owns several buisness across the New World. These buisnesses are officially legal and recognized by other buisness, but serve as facades for more of Hierro's illegal dealings. Zero rarely shows himself directly. Rather, most meetings and addresses are given by his number twos, Esquerda and Certo. Sometimes, if Zero wishes to make a point, he'll deploy one of his fellow automatons to deliver a message directly to someone. Strength Of all the members of the Syndicate, Hierro is the most powerful. It is said to be so powerful, that according to Certo, if Zero gave the order, the entire criminal underworld would come to a halt. It commands a vast expanse of resources, having a number of small kingdoms in its pocket. Hierro is also very wealthy; wealthy enough that they can conceivably buy out entire islands and areas of the sea. As Zero is not only a crime lord, but the king of a country, it gave him power Hierro also wields great influence and authority over the other Syndicate members. In addition to the crime organizations, Hierro also has alliances with various pirate crews, including the Pirate Titans (those these alliances are less domineering). Its wealth also allows Zero to hire mercenaries for long periods of time. Of all the syndicate core members, Hierro is the most stable. The key to this stability is the automatons, that grant Zero the ability to be in multiple places at a single time. It is an unspoken truth among the whole of the Syndicate, that opposing, or antagonizing Hierro, brings the threat of reprisal by the "men of metal". All inner members of Hierro are skilled fighters, with special note to Zer, who as an automaton, possesses physicial and mental abilities most humans could never achieve. Aside from Zero himself, four of the seven-member inner circle ate Devil Fruits (two Paramecia and two Zoan). Members Executives *'Zero': Supreme Leader; Leader of the Automatons; Master of the Dark Syndicate; King of Acero *'Mariposa Esquerda': Left Lieutenant; eater of the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Butterfly *'Scorpio Certo': Right Lieutenant; eater of the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Scorpion *'Ford Callus': Chief Financial Officer *'Arya Sen': Chief Transporation Officer; orca mermaid *'Chevalier Crass': Chief Communications Officer; eater of the Kraku Kraku no Mi *'Timor Salamander': Chief Enforcer; eater of the Tero Tero no Mi *'Cortez Delilah': Vice-Enforcer; former princess of Acero Allies Pirate Crews *'Ancient Sea Pirates': captained by Sauvage *'Mist Pirates': captained by Messorem *'Snake Eye Pirates': captained by Serpentenes Apophis *'Hardskin Pirates': captained by Rako *'Tuya Twins' **'Forest Pirates': captained by Tuya Rina **'Ink Pirates': captained by Tuya Mina Mercenaries *'Morgan Sernus': mercenary; eater of the Shindo Shindo no Mi *'Orion Baron': mercenary *'Argus Krel': mercenary; eater of the Nibai Nibai no Mi History Ancient Sea Pirates Arc Forty Thieves Arc Wonderland Arc Acero Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps Trivia *All the major members of Hierro, save for Zero himself, have animal themes. **Esquerda: a butterfly **Certo: a scorpion **Callus: a penguin **Crass: an earthworm **Sen: an orca **Salamander: a salamander **Delilah: a tigress *According to Corona, Hierro is the wealthiest of the Syndicate members, being worth 25 billion. *Suiting Zero's "metal" theme, Hierro is Spanish for "iron". **Likewise, the symbol of the organization is the alchemical symbol for iron.